A portable, foldable chair is very useful in a garden of a house, or outdoors. In this specification, a portable, foldable chair is called "a foldable chair" hereinafter. A foldable chair is usually assembled with a chair frame made of hollow steel pipes and a seat cloth assembled thereon. Of course, the chair frame can be made of various materials such as hollow plastic pipes or hollow aluminium pipes as well as hollow steel pipes. The seat cloth is a woven fabric of a sufficient strength. The Oxford cloth woven with nylon 6 filament yarn is preferably used for the seat cloth.
Conventional foldable chairs are not comfortable because they consist of a foldable frame and a seat cloth assembled thereon. In other words, conventional foldable chairs are not equipped with a pair of arm rests which would make the user comfortable when seated. Although arm rests are very popular components in regular chairs. In particular, as a foldable chair is used when taking a rest in a garden or outdoors, it is important to equip the foldable chair with a pair of arm rests.
Accordingly, a need exists for a portable, foldable chair which can be used comfortably and conveniently and, which can overcome the drawbacks of conventional foldable chairs.